Dunia Kematian
by Yui Scarlet
Summary: Len berada di sebuah Dunia Kematian! Dan tiba-tiba Len kembali bertemu dengan Gadis Kecil yang dia temui di Kamarnya. Lalu, Gadis kecil itu menceritakan betapa sengsaranya dirinya sewaktu Hidupnya. Dan lalu Gadis kecil itu berada di Dunia Kematian. Sebelum itu, Gadis kecil itu meminta pertolongan Len! Apa itu? #Chap 5 Update! Sebuah Cermin Bagian 2
1. Chapter 1, Vocaloid Academy School

Halo Minna-san! Huueeeee, saia udah lama gak ke Fanfiction.. TT^TT Dikarenakan tugas yang menumpuk dan Kompie nya dipakai mulu sama adik buat main PB.. Jadi gak bisa main Kompie deh.. TTwTT #Curhat loe?

Baiklah, saia mau coba-coba buat cerita Horror.. Ya kebetulan saja saia itu suka banget sama Horror.. Jadinya, pingin bikin cerita Horror deh!

Kayaknya, nih cerita bakalan ber-Chapter deh! Yaudah, mudah-mudahan saia bisa ngelanjutinnya.. Soalnya, karena masalah Kompie nya selalu dipakai adik saia.. Kadang gak mau gantian.. -_- Minta dibunuh dia~ #Plakkkk!

Udahlah, lansung aja ke Story!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya Yamaha  
Pairing: Len x ..? *Saia belum tau*  
Rated: T Kayaknya Rated T dulu (Masih belum seram ceritanya di Chapter 1)  
Warning: OOC, Typo(s), aneh, dll.

Summary: "Selamat datang di Dunia Kematian" Jika Kematian menjemputmu, apakah kau mau masuk ke dalamnya atau pergi dari Dunianya dan-

Maaf jika cerita saia sama dengan punya anda, tapi ini cerita murni dari pikiran saia kok..

.

Dunia Kematian

By: Yui Scarlet

.

Chapter 1, Vocaloid Academy School

Tik.. Tok.. Tik.. Tok..

Jam terus berjalan sesuai dengan menitnya. Aku terus tertidur di kasur yang empuk ini. Rasanya aku tidak mau beranjak atau pergi dari kasur ini. Bunga-bunga mimpi masih berada di kepalaku, atau bisa disebut aku sedang bermimpi.

Aku menggeliat dan tertawa sendiri saat aku bermimpi tentang seorang perempuan yang wajahnya mirip denganku, aku lempar dia pakai Kue Ulang Tahun. Jadi, di mimpi aku, perempuan itu sedang ulang tahun.

Cklek!

"Onii-chan! Bangunlah, ini sudah pagi!" ucap seorang perempuan yang sangat aku kenali suara ini. Suaranya yang agak-agak cempreng tapi manis untuk didengar. Aku lansung sadar dari tidurku. Akhirnya, bunga-bunga mimpiku menjadi layu. Jadi, aku tidak bisa bermimpi lagi dan lansung bangun. Tetapi, aku tidak mengangkat tubuhku lansung, melainkan aku tetap dalam posisi tidurku.

Sepertinya, perempuan itu kesal karena dikira aku tidak mau bangun, lansung saja dia mendekatiku, dan menggoyangkan tubuhku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku tersenyum usil saat ada pikiran yang tiba-tiba melintas di otakku. Aku tetap diam dan tidak mau bangun.

"Onii-chan! Sampai kapan kau masih mau tidur!" ucapannya lagi, membuatku ingin ketawa dengan kencang. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku kepingin ketawa karena dia bilang gitu. Iya kan? Jawaban simple nya karena mau aku kerjain dia!

Aku mati-matian menahan ketawa, sampai akhirnya dia berhenti menggoyangkan tubuhku. Lalu, dia sepertinya beranjak dari tempat tidurku, mungkin dia jadi malas membangunkan aku karena aku tidak mau bangun. Aku bersiap-siap untuk mengambil aba-aba untuk mengusilinya.

1, 2, 3..!

"Kena!" ucapku lansung bangun dan juga lansung memeluknya dari belakang. Dan seketika, keseimbanganku tidak kuatur, sehingga aku dan dia terjatuh. Sehingga aku menimpa badan mungilnya itu. Muka ku memerah. Sepertinya, muka dia juga memerah. Akh! Kenapa menjadi seperti ini.. Tapi, kejadian itu membuatku ketawa M****. Seketika, dia lansung bangun tanpa aba-aba. Dengan kuatnya dia mengangkat tubuhku sampai aku terjatuh kebelakang. Kepalaku terbentur dengan keras. Rasa sakit aku rasakan di belakang kepalaku. Aku meringis kesakitan.

"A-aww, sa..sakit.." ucapku meringis sambil memegang kepala belakang ku. "Kau keterlaluan, Rin," sambungku masih meringis kesakitan. Dia—Rin, menatap tajam kearahku. Aku seolah bisa membaca pikirannya kalau Rin pikir kalau aku hanya bohongan kesakitan. Jadinya, dia menatap tajam kearahku.

"Aku tidak peduli! Itu juga salah Onii-chan 'kan?" ucap Rin dengan angkuh dan jari telunjuknya menunjuk kearahku. Aku merasa dia tidak menyadari rasa sakit di belakang kepalaku. Ah, aku lihat ada semburat warna merah di pipi nya yang putih. Membuatku terpesona melihat adik ku ini.

"Lagian, ngapain sih Onii-chan pakai meluk aku dari belakang?! Itu menjijikkan tau! Ingat, aku sudah ada yang punya!" ucap Rin sambil menghentakkan kakinya, aku tau dia marah karena aku memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Ah iya, aku ingat. Rin berpacaran dengan Kaito-senpai! Ah, aku sampai lupa. Untung saja bukan di Sekolah meluknya, kalau iya aku sudah habis dengan si Senpai _Ice Cream _itu!

"Iya-iya, Gomenne.." ucapku ogah-ogahan mengucapkan _Gomenne _ ke Rin. Rin mengembungkan pipinya, lalu mengalihkan wajahnya dari pandanganku.

"Yasudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Cepatlah kau mandi Onii-chan! Kita akan segera pergi ke Sekolah baru kita," ucap Rin kemudian yang ternyata memaafkan perilaku ku yang tadi. Hhh, aku menghela napas saat adik ku itu menutup pintu kamar ku dengan keras saat dia sudah keluar dari kamarku.

Aku mencoba bangkit dari dudukku.

Ngingggg

Akh! Aku memegang kepalaku. Sakit sekali. Di belakang kepalaku berdenyut dan berdenging. Aku kira hanya sakit sebentar, kok bisa jadi berdenging gini ya? Ah, sudahlah. Mudah-mudahan tidak kenapa-kenapa dengan Kepalaku. Yang jelas, sekarang aku harus mandi agar adik ku itu tidak melempar centongan nasi ke muka aku gara-gara aku telat mandi.

-OoO-

"Onii-chan! Kau lama sekali mandinya! Kau ngapain di Kamar Mandi?" tanya Rin saat aku menuju ruangan dapur di rumahku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Lalu, aku duduk di meja makan. Menunggu makanan yang disiapkan adik ku yang manis ini. Ah ya, Rin memang pintar memasak. Setiap makanan apa pun bisa dia masak, tentu saja dengan cita rasa yang enak! Aku jadi lebih suka makan makanan masakan Rin daripada makanan di Restoran atau apa lah.

Aku diam-diam melihat Rin. Ternyata, Rin itu seperti ibu rumah tangga saja ya. Dengan kelihaian nya di Masak Memasak dan Membersihkan Rumah. Ah, seperti aku menjadi suaminya sedangkan dia menjadi istri ku. Ah Len? Apa yang kau pikirkan sih? Seharusnya aku gak boleh mikir seperti ini! Rin itu kan saudara kandungku. Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya! Lagipula, Rin itu kan sudah punya pacar.

"Onii-chan? Ngapain liat-liat aku?" ucapan Rin membuyarkan lamunanku. Oh, ternyata aku melamun sambil melihatnya. Wajahku memerah dan memalingkan wajahku darinya. Mudah-mudahan Rin tidak lihat.

"Ditanya diam aja. Nih, kita tidak sempat untuk sarapan pagi, jadinya aku membuatkanmu bekal untuk di Sekolah!" Rin memberikanku kotak bekal yang berwarna orange yang diatas tutupnya bergambar anaj burung lucu yang berwarna kuning yang setara dengan kotak bekalnya. Aku menatap Rin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Wahh! Arigatou Rin! Demi apa, tumben kamu mau peduli sama aku biar gak kelaparan di Sekolah! Biasanya gak dimasakin bekal!" ucap aku sampai panjang lebar. Dengan reflek, aku memeluk tubuhnya. Rin lansung mendorong tubuhku, sehingga aku terjatuh. Demi apa, nih cewek kekuatannya udah kayak tukang kuli. Daritadi aku didorong sama dia sampai jatuh.

Aku melihat wajah Rin secara samar-samar. Wajahnya memerah dan menampilkan wajah sedih. Aku bingung bercampur rasa bersalah. Mungkin karena aku tadi secara reflek memeluknya.

"O-Onii-chan.. Ja-jangan lakukan itu lagi.." ucapnya dengan nada kecil seperti berbisik. Tetapi, aku mendengarnya. Aku.. Entah kenapa.. Ah, lupakan.

Aku lansung beranjak dari jatuhku dan meminta maaf kepada Rin. Rin hanya menganggukan kepalanya, lalu Rin pergi dari dapur. Apakah.. Aku keterlaluan ya? Ah, nanti aku akan mencoba meminta maaf kepadanya sekali lagi. Karena aku kurang tidak percaya kalau dia benar-benar mau memaafkanku.

Aku menatap kotak nasi yang berisi makanan yang dia buatkan untukku. Lalu, aku tersenyum. Aku mengambil Kotak Nasi itu dan pergi mengambil tas di kamarku.

-OoO-

"Rin, aku sudah siap. Apakah kau sudah siap?" tanyaku ke Rin yang hanya diam. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menghela napas. Sepertinya, Rin masih marah sama aku.. Aku kecewa, seharusnya aku tadi tidak memeluknya.. Aku melihat wajah Rin yang sedih. Aku ingin sekali membelai rambutnya untuk menenangkannya, tetapi.. Rin lansung pergi keluar rumah. Sepertinya Rin tau kalau aku mau membelai rambutnya. Aku kembali menghela napas.

Aku mengambil tas ransel ku dan menggendongnya di belakang punggungku. Aku berjalan keluar dari rumahku, lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Aku segera berjalan menyusul Rin. Langkah kakiku ku cepat kan, dan akhirnya aku bisa menyusulnya. Aku berjalan di belakangnya.

Aku ingat.. Mungkin.. Rin marah bukan hanya karena aku memeluknya. Waktu itu, aku tidak sengaja mencium tepat di bibirnya. Karena, aku tersandung kursi sialan itu yang kebetulan Rin di depanku yang hendak memberikan aku buku, lalu aku mendorongnya sampai ia terjatuh. Lalu, aku menimpa tubuhnya dan tidak sengaja aku mencium bibirnya. Kejadian masa lalu itu.. Hhh, tidak bisa kulupakan. Lalu, bukan hanya itu saja. Waktu itu, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya sedang memakai baju. Lalu, kami marah sampai 1 minggu. Lalu Rin mendekatiku lagi dan mau berdamai denganku. Dan juga dengan kasus ciuman tak sengaja itu. Rin marah padaku sampai 1 bulan. Akhirnya, aku mencoba meminta maaf kepadanya, dan akhirnya dia memaafkanku.

Pasti Rin marah, karena aku mengingkari janjinya. Ya, dulu Rin menyuruhku berjanju untuk tidak melakukan hal yang keterlaluan lagi.. Tetapi, gara-gara tadi pagi saat aku bangun, dan tadi waktu di dapur.. Aku melakukannya dua kali dan itu berarti aku mengingkari janjinya. Jadi.. Rin pantas marah kepadaku! Karena aku sebagai Kakak nya bukan melindunginya, malah menyakiti hatinya! Aku.. Takut.. Rin.. Membenciku..

Tak terasa, aku sudah sampai di Sekolah baruku. Di depan gerbang ada tulisan nama sekolah yang besar yang bertulisan "Vocaloid Academy School". Aku terpesona dengan gedung Sekolah ini yang lumayan besar. Aku masuk ke gerbangnya. Aku melihat beberapa murid di sepanjang depan Sekolah.

Ah, aku sampai lupa Rin. Dimana ya.. Rin..?

"Kaito-senpai!" aku mendengar suara Rin yang memanggil Cowok Ice Cream itu. Aku lansung menoleh kearah sumber suara. Lalu, aku melihat Kaito yang sedang membelai rambut Kuning Rin. Sedangkan Rin tersenyum dan wajahnya memerah. Entah kenapa, saat aku melihat adengan itu, hatiku panas.

"Kau ternyata benar-benar mau pindah ke Sekolah ini, Rin-chan~" ucap Kaito dengan tangan yang memegang ice cream di tangan kanannya. Rin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Demi Kaito, aku akan berusaha untuk dekat untuk Kaito-senpai!" ucap Rin senang. Entah kenapa, aku yang melihatnya, membuat hatiku sesak dan rasanya aku ingin menangis. Rin yang tadi diam denganku, dan tiba-tiba dia tersenyum saat dia melihat Kaito.

R-Rin..?

Aku.. Sakit hati..

"Eh? Ada Len juga ya?" tanya Kaito yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menatap wajah Senpai ku itu. Senyuman ceria menghiasi wajahnya yang, ehm, Tampan itu. Kaito menghampiriku.

"Iya, senpai. Aku ingin menemani Adik ku itu ke Kota ini," ucapku datar dan memalingkan wajahku dari wajah Kaito.

"Wahh, ternyata Len itu kakak yang bijak ya! Sampai merelakan Tempat Tinggal kesayanganmu untuk pindah ke Kota ini!" ucap Kaito yang membuatku membelalakkan mataku. Hatiku tersentuh dengan perkataan Kaito, seketika aku menatap wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Ah benarkah senpai?" tanya ku dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kaito menjilat ice cream nya, lalu menganggukan kepalanya seraya senyuman di wajahnya.

"Iya Len!" ucap Kaito yang seketika memegang tangan Rin. Kembali, hatiku sesak lagi. Lansung aku memalingkan wajahku lagi karena kesal.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk ke Sekolah baru kita! Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat isi Sekolahnya!" ucap Rin yang seketika semangat. Berbeda dengan tadi, Rin yang murung. Sekarang menjadi semangat dan ceria hanya karena melihat Kaito-senpai.

Aku menghela napas, meskipun hatiku masih sesak.

Lalu, Kaito berjalan bersama Rin dengan tetap berpegangan tangan. Sedangkan aku, berjalan di belakang mereka.

-OoO-

"Nah, ini kelas kamu dan Len," ucap Kaito pada saat sudah sampai di kelas baruku dan Rin. Oh iya, Aku dan Rin itu sebenarnya umurnya sama, karena kita itu Kembar. Tetapi, Rin mau aku sebagai kakaknya yang akan melindunginya. Tetapi.. Aku.. Tidak bisa melindunginya..

Hatiku sedih

Kriinngggg… Kringgggg.. Kringgggg

Bunyi bel bertanda masuk aku dengar, dengan segera aku mengajak Rin ke kelas baruku dan menarik tangannya. Lalu, Kaito permisi untuk kembali ke Kelasnya. Seketika, Rin menepis tanganku yang sedang memegang tangannya. Aku terkejut. Rin menatapku datar. Aku baru menyadari semua murid di kelas baruku itu melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Wajahku memerah karena malu. Mungkin karena aku tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas mereka dan kejadian Rin tadi yang menepis tanganku. Karena aku tidak mau cari masalah di hari pertamaku bersekolah disini, lansung saja aku mencari tempat duduk yang kosong di Kelas baruku itu. Dan ada dua bangku kosong yaitu yang satu ada di Pojok kanan dekat jendela, dan satunya lagi ada di depan pojok kanan. Berarti aku dan Rin bisa duduk di salah satu kedua bangku itu dan sebaris. Rin mengambil bangku depan dan sedangkan aku mengambil bangku belakang.

Aku merasa risih karena aku dilihatin oleh perempuan-perempuan yang terpesona denganku, maklum mungkin karena aku murid baru disini. Aku hanya menghiraukannya, lalu wajahku menatap luar jendela yang kebetulan tempat dudukku ada di dekat jendela. Angin pagi itu masuk ke jendela itu, lalu membelai rambutku. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Apakah aku bisa.. Menemukan.. Kebenaran..?" gumamku di dalam hatiku.

-OoO-

Oh ya, di Chapter 1 belum aku buat cerita Horror nya, karena masih permulaan.. Nanti, aku tidak tau apakah di Chapter 2 akan aku lansung buat Horror nya atau tidak.

Gomenansai kalau ceritanya aneh dan jelek dan banyak Typo nya..! Aku akan berusaha untuk meng-Update ceritanya jika Kompie nya jika aku yang megang.. Tetapi.. Aku ingin minta..

Review ya dari kalian! Soalnya, Review sangat berguna untuk saia.. Saia akan sangat sangat sennag jika kalian mau me-review nya..


	2. Chapter 2, Gadis berambut Twintail

Baiklah, saia akan men-update Chapter 2 nya! Wahh, udah ada yang me-review! Aku senang sekali karena ada yang me-review nya! Arigatouu gozaimasu!

Saia balas ya Review nya disini~

Mai S Alice: Yup, ini bergenre Horror.. XD Ini sudah saia update, arigatouu review nya! :3

Namikaze Kyoko: Sudah saia update.. :3

BerlianaDeceiver0607: Iya, sudah saia lanjutkan.. :3 Nanti aku usahain ada Len x Rin nya.. :3 Arigatouu sudah review!

Yuu Nisshoku: Salam kenal juga Yuu-senpai! :3 Hee? Benarkah? Masih ada kesalahan dalam menulis nya ya? Saia nanti akan usahain bisa menulis dengan benar.. :3 Masih ada Typo ya? Nanti saia usahain tidak ada Typo nya! Arigatouu sudah mau me review nya ya! :3

Okey, kita lansung ke Story nya!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya nya Yamaha  
Pairing: Len x ..? *Saia belum tau*  
Rated: T M ..? (M untuk Gore)  
Warning: OOC, Typo(s), aneh, dll.

Summary: "Selamat datang di Dunia Kematian" Jika Kematian menjemputmu, apakah kau mau masuk ke dalamnya atau pergi dari Dunianya dan-

Maaf jika cerita saia sama dengan punya anda, tapi ini cerita murni dari pikiran saia kok..

.

Dunia Kematian

By: Yui Scarlet

.

Chapter 2, Gadis berambut Twintail

"_Ayolah, bunuh aku sekarang! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi," perempuan itu kembali berujar meskipun perutnya sudah ditusuk oleh pisau berkali-kali. Perempuan itu meringis kesakitan. Perempuan itu meminta pengharapan agar segera mengakhiri hidupnya dengan seorang gadis kecil di depannya yang sedang memegang pisau dapur yang penuh dengan darah._

"_Benarkah? Kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya gadis kecil itu tersenyum mengerikan kearah perempuan yang kesakitan itu. Perempuan itu menganggukan kepalanya. Gadis kecil itu tertawa dengan sadisnya. _

"_Baiklah.. Datanglah ke Dunia Kematianku.. Agar kau selalu di sisiku dan selalu menemaniku.." ucap gadis kecil itu mengangkat pisau dapur itu tinggi-tinggi. Lalu, perempuan itu menutup matanya, menunggu ajalnya. _

_Srek!_

_Pisau dapur itu menusuk ke kepala perempuan itu. Lalu, gadis kecil itu menusuk berkali-kali di kepala perempuan itu. Darahnya bercipratan sampai terkena rambut gadis kecil, baju dan tangannya dipenuhi dengan noda darah yang dari darah perempuan itu. Gadis kecil itu belum puas. Lalu, mengoyak dan menghancurkan dadanya, sampai jantunya terlihat. Lalu, gadis kecil itu menusuk kearah jantung itu, lalu jantung itu pecah dan mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak. Dan lagi, darah itu bercipratan di depan wajahnya yang manis dan mungil itu. _

_Gadis kecil itu sudah puas. Puas, melampiaskan rasa kesalnya dan bencinya terhadap orang yang dibencinya. _

_Gadis itu tertawa dengan sangat kencang yang menggemuruh di ruangan yang sepi dan gelap itu._

-OoO-

"Ayo, perkenalkan diri kalian," ucap seorang Guru perempuan yang berambut pendek dengan model rambut Bob, dengan warna rambut coklat itu ke aku dan Rin. Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam untuk aku percaya diri memperkenalkan diri ku di kelas baruku. Rin sepertinya memberiku untuk memperkenalkan diriku karena Rin hanya diam saja.

"Namaku Kagamine Len! Aku dari Kota Chou dan pindah ke Kota Vocaloid ini. Yoroshiku ne, Minna-san!" ucapku memperkenalkan diriku dengan tersenyum. Aku melihat murid perempuan berteriak karena melihatku tersenyum. Ada yang sampai jatuh ke belakang. Benar-benar aneh. Lalu, giliran Rin.

"Namaku Kagamine Rin. Aku berasal dari Kota yang sama dengan Onii-chan ku. Yoroshiku," ucap Rin memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada datar dan di wajahnya yang manis itu tidak menampilkan senyuman yang khas. Aku merasa bingung sama Rin hari ini. Biasanya, dia marah denganku tidak segitu nya. Pasti kalau hal memperkenalkan diri pasti dia selalu semangat meskipun dia marah sama aku. Ada apa ya dengan Rin?

"Nah, mereka ini adalah kembar! Mirip 'kan mukanya?" ujar Meiko-sensei sambil tersenyum ramah ke muridnya. Murid-murid memperhatikan aku dan Rin dengan seksama, lalu mereka menganggukan kepalanya. Aku sweatdrop.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Len dan Rin, kalian bisa kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing," ucap Meiko-sensei menyuruh aku dan Rin untuk duduk di tempat masing-masing. Aku menganggukan kepalaku, sedangkan Rin hanya terdiam. Aku agak khawatir sama Rin. Dia aneh sekali hari ini.

-OoO-

Sungguh, aku daritadi tidak memperhatikan pelajaran yang dijelaskan Meiko-sensei di depan. Malah, aku sedang termenung. Mataku terus melihat Rin. Rin sedang menatap datar kearah papan tulis. Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu.. Biasanya, kalau di Sekolah dulu, pasti dia selalu tersenyum dan akan bersemangat untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Kalau ini? Hhh, dia hanya diam dan menatap datar. Tak ada senyuman yang menghiasi di wajah manisnya itu. Aku benar-benar bingung. Dan rasa bersalah masih berada di diriku. Apakah, Rin marah besar kepadaku sampai-sampai dia berubah seperti itu? Tetapi, kan tidak segitunya. Pasti dia tetap Semangat dan Tersenyum. Rin.. Ada apa denganmu?

Aku menatap sedih kearah Rin. Rasanya, aku ingin tau kenapa Rin seperti itu.

Aku menatap pasrah dan menghela napasku. Nanti kalau Sekolah sudah usai, aku mau kembali meminta maaf ke Rin.

"Pssssttt," aku mendegar seseorang berbisik kearahku. Lalu, aku menoleh keasal bisikan itu. Aku menemui seorang laki-laki atau perempuan? Ah, aku melihat dia memakai celana, berarti dia laki-laki. Rambutnya yang agak panjang itu berwarna putih dan wajahnya seperti perempuan. Demi apa, baru pertama kali aku bertemu dengan laki-laki dengan wajah perempuan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku setengah berbisik karena takut ketawan Meiko-sensei yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran dengan menulis teori di papan tulis. Aku menatap bingung kearah laki-laki itu.

Tiba-tiba, laki-laki itu melempari ku kertas yang sudah diremas menjadi bulat dan mengenai wajahku. Untung saja, aku bisa merendam untuk sedikit mengomelinya karena dia tidak sopan lansung melempariku kertas itu. Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil agar tidak ketawan Meiko-sensei. Aku menatapnya bingung. Aku penasaran sekali dengan isi kertas itu, lalu aku cepat-cepat membacanya.

_Istirahat, makan bersama yuk!_

Aku sweatdrop melihat pesan itu. Lalu, aku menatap laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu tersenyum ramah kearahku. Entah kenapa aku membalas senyuman nya itu. Sepertinya dia orang yang ramah. Pasti menyenangkan berteman dengannya. Lalu, aku mengalihkan pandangannya kearah papan tulis agar tidak dicuragai Meiko-sensei yang secara daritadi melihat diriku yang senyum-senyum.

Krrriinggg.. Krrringggg.. Kringggg

Suara bel istirahat pun akhirnya berbunyi. Aku merenggangkan tubuhku yang lelah karena duduk terus. Aku melihat Rin yang cepat-cepat keluar dari kelasnya dengan senyuman ceria menghiasinya. Ah, mudah-mudahan dia sudah ceria dan bersemangat. Aku tersenyum.

"Hai!" sapa seseorang yang memegang pundak kananku. Aku agak sedikit kaget dan lansung melihat kearah orang itu. Ah, laki-laki tadi ya.

"Kau.. Mau mengajakku makan bersama?" tanya aku dengan nada bingung ke laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku.. Tidak punya teman makan siang.. Jadinya, aku mencoba untuk makan bersamamu!" ucapnya dengan ceria dan kedua tangannya memegang kotak nasi yang berwarna putih silver itu. Sepertinya, dia tidak punya teman ya? Kalau begitu.. Aku akan berteman dengannya!

"Ah, begitu ya.. Kalau begitu.. Aku mau menemanimu," ucapku yang entah kenapa tersihir perkataannya yang tadi. Aku melihat dia tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Aku kira kamu tidak mau.. Arigatou ne!" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang ramah. Senyumannya, mirip dengan Rin.. Ah, aku jadi teringat Rin yang bersemangat dan tersenyum itu. Aku lansung kembali ke dunia sadarku. Aku membalas senyumannya.

Lalu, aku mengambil bekal yang tadi pagi dimasakkan oleh Rin. Aku sudah tidak sabar memakan masakan Rin. Karena perutku sudah lapar.

"Oh ya, aku punya tempat makan siang yang bagus lho! Pasti kamu suka," ucapnya kekanakan. Aku hanya tersenyum saja. Lalu, dia memberiku isyarat agar aku mengikuti dia. Aku hanya berjalan di belakangnya dan berpikir, tempat apa yang mau dia beri tau aku? Aku sangat penasaran. Entah kenapa aku begini. Ah, sudahlah~ Yang penting aku mau melihat tempat itu.

"U-umm.." laki-laki itu memberhentikan langkahnya, aku pun juga berhenti melangkah dan menghampirinya yang ada di depanku. Aku melihat wajahnya sepertinya gugup.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanyaku bingung dengan sikapnya yang aneh. Dia tersenyum gugup. Membuatku menatapnya aneh kearahnya.

"Umm, maaf, aku ingin buang air kecil.. Tempat makan kita di Taman itu ya! Kamu tunggu aku di bawah Pohon Sakura itu!" ucapnya sambil jari telunjuknya menunjuk kearah Taman yang tertutupi semak-semak. Tapi aku melihat sebuah Pohon Sakura yang besar.

"Oh, yasudah kalau begitu," ucapku kemudian dan lansung menuju tempat Taman itu. Sedangkan laki-laki itu, dia pergi ke Kamar Mandi.

Aku melewati semak-semak itu yang cukup tinggi menyamai tinggi ku. Ah! Di tempat yang ditunjukkan laki-laki temanku itu, ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di bawah Pohon Sakura itu! Aku melihat dari beberapa jarak dari Pohon itu. Ternyata, dia adalah Perempuan? Aku mencoba mendekatinya. Lalu, aku berdiri di sampingnya yang sedang duduk itu. Aku melihat jelas Perempuan itu yang sedang memakan makanannya. Rambutnya panjang dan diikat model _Twintail_. Aku terus melihatnya sampai angin berhembus kencang dan Petal Sakura itu mengelilingin diantara kami.

Ah, gadis itu menoleh kearahku. Sepertinya dia menyadari keberadaanku yang sedang menatapnya. Aku melihat, wajah Perempuan itu terlihat sedih dan aku melihat di wajahnya ada beberapa luka di wajahnya. Aku terkejut. Dia memiliki wajah yang manis, tapi di pipi nya ada luka goresan yang sepertinya sangat parah. Aku melihat matanya berkaca-kaca. Dan juga, dimulutnya dia mengunyah sebuah makanan.

"Apa? Kenapa kau melihatku?" tanya nya kemudian dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari pandanganku. Lalu, ditangannya ada sebuah Roti, lalu dia makan dan mengunyahnya. Aku menelan ludahku.

"A-ah, ti-tidak kok!" ucapku dengan wajah memerah karena aku malu dan juga bingung kenapa aku tiba-tiba mendekati dirinya. Lalu, aku melihat sekali lagi Perempuan yang di hadapanku ini.

"Nama mu si-"

"L-Len!" ucapan ku terpotong karena ada suara seseorang yang memanggilku. Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Ah, laki-laki temanku itu! Aku tersenyum kearahnya, tetapi dia menatapku dengan tatapan ketakutan. Eh? Ada apa dengan dia? Kok dia menatapku seperti itu?

"L-Len! Cepatlah kesini!" ucapnya menyuruhku untuk menghampiri dirinya yang jauh dari jarak Pohon Sakura ini. Aku bingung dengan sikapnya, lansung saja aku berlari menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung ke laki-laki ini. Wajahnya ketakutan dan tubuhnya bergetar. A..ada apa i..ini? Perasaanku menjadi tidak enak.

"Ki-kita ma..makannya di Kelas saja ya!" ajaknya dan lansung menarik tanganku tanpa aba-aba.

"E-eh..?" aku kaget dan pasrah tanganku ditarik olehnya. Lalu, aku menoleh kea rah bawah Pohon Sakura itu. Perempuan itu.. Tidak ada? Kemana dia? Aneh sekali, cepat sekali dia perginya.

-OoO-

"Hah, hah.." aku mengatur napasku karena laki-laki temanku itu menarik tanganku dan dia berlari. Dan tentu saja aku harus mengikuti dia lari karena tanganku dipegang olehnya. Aku menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan penasaran kearahnya. Dia menatapku dengan masih wajah ketakutan.

"Akan.. Aku ceritakan.." ucapnya kemudian.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

.

.

Aku memakan makanan bekal ku dengan lahap, ya perutku sudah lapar sekali daritadi. Ah iya! Aku sampai lupa. Dimana ya Rin? Aku khawatir sekali dengannya. Mungkin, dia bersama dengan Kaito-senpai. Ah sudahlah, Kaito-senpai kan bisa melindungi Rin daripada aku.. Hhh..

"Umm.. Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku.. Namaku Piko Utatane, Yoroshiku," ucap Laki-Laki itu yang ternyata bernama Piko Utatane itu tersenyum gugup. Aku membalas senyumannya. Aku akui, Laki-Laki ini aneh sekali sikapnya. Aku sampai bingung dengannya.

"Umm, bisakah kau ceritakan kenapa kau tadi?" tanyaku dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Piko menatapku, kemudian menghela napas.

"Kau tau..?" tanya nya dengan wajah serius. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Lalu, wajahnya kembali menjadi serius.

"Gadis itu ditakuti oleh semua orang, bahkan di semua Sekolah ini," ucapan Piko membuatku menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kenapa? Sepertinya, Perempuan itu terlihat orang yang baik. Dan kenapa dia ditakuti oleh semua orang bahkan seisi Sekolah ini? Aneh sekali.

"Kau tidak percaya ya? Aku berkata serius," ucapnya dengan nada datar. Aku menelan air ludahku. Piko kemudian menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya.

"Ada beberapa kasus yang mengerikan," aku menatap Piko dengan serius dan dengan penasaran yang amat tinggi.

"Dulu, ada temanku yang bernama Luka. Dia mencoba untuk mendekati Miku, katanya dia kasihan dan ingin berteman dengan Miku karena Miku itu selalu diejek dan di-_Bully_ kadang Miku itu selalu sendirian dan tidak mempunyai teman. Aku juga senang-senang saja saat Luka dan Miku berteman. Tapi.." Piko mengeluarkan air matanya. Aku menelan ludahku lagi, perasaan ku juga makin tidak enak saja.

"Dia meninggal.. Dengan sadis.." ucap Piko yang membuat mataku terbelalak.

"Tidak hanya itu saja.." ucap Piko kemudian. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Tidak hanya itu saja? Menyeramkan sekali..

"Ada beberapa teman di kelas ini menghilang. Orang yang mem-bully Miku pun juga ikut menghilang," aku berpikir, menurutku itu bukan Miku yang melakukannya. Pasti ada faktor lain yang menyebabkan orang menghilang.

"Tapi, pernah guru kami panik dengan keadaan ini, lalu guru kami memanggil seorang yang bisa melihat mahluk halus seperti orang _Indigo_,"

"Lalu?" tanyaku yang sepertinya sudah dapat menebak apa yang akan diberitahu Piko.

"Orang _Indigo _itu lalu bilang kalau itu ulah Miku Hatsune," aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Miku pernah disuruh untuk keluar dari Sekolah ini, tapi tidak bisa. Orang tua Miku sangat berharap untuk membiarkan Miku sekolah disini.."

"Sebenarnya.. Aku agak takut dengan ceritamu Piko.. Tetapi.. Aku yakin itu bukan ulah Miku.. Miku pasti orang baik kok.." ucapku yang aku yakin itu bukan ulah Miku. Tadi, aku melihat wajah sedih Miku, pasti Miku kesepian karena selalu dibenci oleh semua orang yang ada di Sekolah ini. Pasti sangat sakit menjadi seorang Miku yang dituduh menghilangkan beberapa murid atau orang di Sekolah ini.

Piko memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa, Len?" tanya Piko sambil menatapku sedih.

"Dia.. Tadi aku melihat dia menangis, di Taman itu.." ucapku kemudian bangkit dari tempat dudukku. Piko menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Lalu aku tersenyum.

"Aku.. Akan mencoba mendekatinya dan akan mencoba untuk berteman dengannya!" ucapku dengan semangat dan tekad untuk berteman dengan Piko. Piko membelalakkan matanya.

"Su-sungguh kamu?" tanya Piko ketakutan. Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Tetapi, kamu tetap mau jadi temanku 'Kan?" tanyaku dengan tersenyum dan mengulurkan tanganku ke Piko. Piko tersenyum, lalu menjabat uluranku.

"Tentu saja, Len.." ucap Piko dengan senyuman yang manis.

-OoO-

Huaaaa, saia bingung nih! Pairing nya akan jadi LenxRin atau LenxMiku? Saia bingung nee..  
Tapi, nanti saia akan menyelipkan adengan LenxRin nya deh..

Okey, cukup disini dulu ya! Maaf kalau cerita saia jelek dan masih banyak kekurangan.

Oh iya, jangan lupa Review nya ya! Saia tunggu lho Review dari kalian semua!


	3. Chapter 3, Len's Nightmare

Halo Minna-sama! Ketemu lagi dengan saia! Oh ya, di Chapter sebelumnya Chapter 2 ada kesalahan tulisan, soalnya saia buatnya cepat-cepat. Soalnya, adik saia mau pakai Kompie nya.. m(_ _)m  
Jadi, pas saia cek lagi, ternyata ada yang salah, mau saia edit takut hilang Chapter nya, soalnya aku tidak tau cara edit.. #Maklum saia kan 'Lola' :3

Bagian ini yang salah,

"Aku.. Akan mencoba mendekatinya dan akan mencoba untuk berteman dengannya!" ucapku dengan semangat dan tekad untuk berteman dengan Piko.

Seharusnya,

"Aku.. Akan mencoba mendekatinya dan akan mencoba untuk berteman dengannya!" ucapku dengan semangat dan tekad untuk berteman dengan **Miku**.

Nah, baru itu yang benar! Kalau dilihat-lihat agak aneh pas bagian itu yang salah.. XD

Oh iya, aku ingin mengucapkan Terima Kasih banyak kepada kalian semua yang sudah mau membaca Story gaje saia ini, dan juga bagi semua yang sudah Review, saia ucapkan Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Gomenne, catatan saia nya kebanyakan!

Lansung ke Disclaimer saja ya~

Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya nya Yamaha  
Pairing: Len x ..? *Saia belum tau*  
Rated: T ke M ..? (M untuk Gore)  
Warning: OOC, Typo(s), aneh, dll.

Summary: "Selamat datang di Dunia Kematian" Jika Kematian menjemputmu, apakah kau mau masuk ke dalamnya atau pergi dari Dunianya dan-

Maaf jika cerita saia sama dengan punya anda, tapi ini cerita murni dari pikiran saia kok..

.

Dunia Kematian

By: Yui Scarlet

.

Chapter 3, Len's Nightmare

Kringgg.. Kringgg.. Kringgg..

Ah, bel telah usai istirahat sudah bunyi. Waktunya untuk kembali ke tempat duduk ku dan melanjutkan pelajaran hari ini.

Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk Piko. Lalu, aku mengambil kotak nasi ku yang sudah kosong, dan berjalan menuju tempat dudukku.

Aku memegang perutku, aku kenyang sekali. Memang enak sekali masakan Rin! Aku sangat suka masakannya! Ah, kalau tadi aku makan masakan nya Rin, aku jadi ingat Rin..

"Na-na-na-na" aku mendengar senandungan seseorang yang kukenal. Ah, itu Rin! Aku tersenyum, lalu aku menghampirinya saat Rin sudah sampai di tempat duduknya.

"Rin!" panggilku dengan ceria. Rin kemudian wajahnya yang ceria menjadi tanpa ekspresi lagi. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pandanganku. Aku terkejut melihatnya. Aku membelalakkan mataku. Lalu, aku menundukkan kepalaku. Dengan terpaksa, aku kembali ke tempat duduk ku yang paling belakang pojok itu.

Aku duduk di kursi ku, lalu aku melihat kearah keluar jendela yang kebetulan tempat duduk ku dekat dengan Jendela. Aku menatap sedih. Sedih sekali. Aku ingin.. Rin.. Rin.. Ada apa denganmu?

Deg!

Uh, aku.. Mendengar suara detakan Jantung ku sendiri. Kok.. Jantungku berdebar dengan kencang ya? Aneh.. Sekali..

Ngingggg..

Akh, tidak lagi! Kepalaku berdenging lagi! Sakit sekali.. Di kepala belakangku, ukh!

"_Datanglah ke Dunia kematianku, Len," _Su-suara siapa itu? A-apa itu Dunia Kematian? Apa itu? Sebenarnya apa? Akh, kepalaku semakin sakit!

Mataku berkunang-kunang, pandangan mataku tidak jelas. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?

Samar-samar aku melihat Gadis Twintail, tersenyum manis, tapi aku lihat matanya berwarna merah. Wajahnya.. Mirip dengan perempuan yang kutemui di Taman tadi, yang aku tau namanya adalah Miku dari Piko. Tu-tunggu sebentar.. M-Miku?! Tidak mungkin!

"_Datanglah, datanglah.. Aku menunggumu.."_

Nginggggg

He-hentikan kata-kata itu!

Akh!

"L-Len..!"

-OoO-

Srek.. Srek.. Srek..

"Uh.. Di-dimana ini?" tanyaku pada diri ku sendiri. Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena aku mendengar sebuah suara yang aneh. Aku mencoba bangkit dari tidurku. "Hssst, sakit sekali kepalaku," ucapku sambil memegang kepalaku yang terasa berat dan terasa berdenyut yang makin membuat kepalaku sakit. Mataku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Aku ada dimana? Aku mencoba melihat sekeliling. Tempatnya gelap, dan.. Lembab? Aku lansung merinding saat aku menyadari dimana aku. Dengan ruangan yang nuansanya yang kurasakan , bukan-bukan! Aku bukan diruangan.. Tapi.. Mataku terbelalak. Ada sebuah Salib dimana-mana. Jangan bilang.. Aku ada.. Di.. Ku-kuburan?! Ke-kenapa aku ada disini? Siapa yang membawaku kesini atau apa?

Srek.. Srek.. Srek..

Aku mendengar suara yang aneh, seperti suara tadi yang membuatku terbangun. Tubuhku merinding dan aku ketakutan. Lalu, aku mencoba bangkit lagi, dan akhirnya aku bisa berdiri. Aku mulai menelusuri area Kuburan ini, aku dengan perasaan takut terus berjalan agar aku menemukan jalan keluar. Kabut-kabut dan suara-suara yang menyeramkan membuat nuansa disini begitu angker. Tentu saja! Ini kan di area kuburan!

Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks

Ah tidak! Suara tangisan! Aku membenci ini. Tapi.. Siapa yang sedang menangis? Jangan bilang, itu bukan manusia yang menangis. Suara tangisan itu terus terdengar di telingaku. Aku berusaha mengikuti suara tangisan itu. Sebenarnya, aku juga penasaran siapa yang menangis itu. Semakin aku mendekat kearah sumber tangisan itu, semakin terdengar dengan kencang di telingaku. Tubuhku terus bergetar. Aku berjalan dengan pelan-pelan, karena aku takut.

Lalu, aku berhenti. Aku berhenti karena ada rumah tua yang kecil di depanku.

Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks..

Suara tangisan itu, makin menggemuruh. Pasti.. Orang yang menangis itu ada di dalam sini! Ya, disini! Aku mendengar dengan jelas suara tangisan ini! Tapi, jika aku dengar-dengar lagi, suara tangisan ini suara tangisan perempuan. Hhh.. Jangan bilang kalau aku masuk tiba-tiba ada perempuan memakai baju putih dan berambut panjang dan tentunya memiliki wajah yang seram! Jangan bilang itu kepadaku!

Ah.. Tapi.. Aku penasaran juga.. Tapi, aku juga takut! Badanku terus bergetar. Aku berpikir-pikir. Hmm.. Masuk.. Atau tidak? Masuk..? Atau tidak? Ah, masuk saja deh! Daripada aku mati penasaran disini!

Aku membuka kenop pintu rumah itu dengan pelan-pelan, takut nanti tiba-tiba pas aku buka pintu ada perempuan yang menyeramkan dan lalu teriak. Hahh! Sudahlah Len! Jangan pikir yang enggak-enggak! Nanti, aku malah makin takut.

Cklek!

Berhasil.. Ya.. Berhasil! Aku berhasil membuka pintu rumah itu. Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya beberapa perabotan rumah atau seperti di ruang tamu yang sudah rusak. Aku melihat sekeliling. Gelap, tapi tidak terlalu gelap, karena masih ada cahaya lilin. Wait? Ca..cahaya lilin? Siapa yang menyalakannya? Badanku kembali merinding. Aduhh! Ada apa sih ini! Apakah aku harus masuk?

Ah, aku kan cowok! Len ada cowok, bukan cewek! Meskipun banyak yang bilang aku cewek, tapi aku tetap cowok tulen! Eh, kenapa malah ngomongin ginian? Udahlah! Sebagai cowok, harus kuat nyalinya! Gak boleh takut!

Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks..

Suara tangisan itu menggema diruangan itu saat aku memasuki rumah kecil itu. Dengan memberanikan diriku dengan menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya, aku mencoba berjalan pelan-pelan.

"Halo? Ada orang disana?" ucapku sedikit berteriak. Tak ada yang menjawab. Hanya ada tangisan itu yang masih kudengar. Aku menelan air ludahku, aku kembali melangkah dengan pelan-pelan.

Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks..

Aku melewati sebuah pintu, tapi, saat aku melewati pintu itu, suara tangisan itu makin kencang. Lalu aku berhenti di depan pintu itu. Apakah.. Orang yang menangis itu ada di ruangan ini?

Srek.. Srek.. Srek..

Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks..

Suara aneh itu dan suara tangisan itu menjadi campur dan membuat makin terkesan seram. Rasanya, aku yang mendengarnya ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah kecil ini, tapi entah kenapa aku tetap berdiri di depan itu dan rasanya tubuhku membeku dan tak mau digerakkan. Rasanya, tubuhku hanya ingin berjalan jika aku membuka pintu ini.

Aku memegang kenop pintunya dengan gemetaran, aku menelan air ludahku. Ketakutan mulai menghantuiku. Uhh.. Rasanya.. Aku.. Mau pergi dari sini.. Tapi.. Aku masih penarasan.. Ah! Aku ingin tetap membuka pintu ini!

Cklek.

Mataku terbelalak. Tidak percaya apa yang kulihat. Belum saja aku masuk ke ruangan itu, tapi aku sudah melihatnya di depan ruangan itu, tepatnya dekat pintu yang tadi kubuka. Tubuhku menjadi bergetar dengan hebat, badanku semuanya bergetar, rasanya ingin aku berteriak.

Dengan pandangan yang ada di depan ku, di depanku. Seketika, tubuhku membeku.

Seorang Perempuan ada di pojok tembok, Perempuan itu terduduk dengan bersimpah darah. Perempuan itu mempunyai berambut panjang yang kulihat samar-samar warna rambutnya Pink. Dengan memakai seragam Sekolah yang sama dengan seragam Sekolah Vocaloid Academy School. Tapi.. Perempuan itu tak bernyawa. Lidahnya menjulur ke depan, watanya sepertinya menangis darah, darah ada di dada nya, di perutnya, dan bahkan di kepalanya. Sepertinya, dia dibunuh dengan cara dicekik dan tubuhnya ditusuk-tusuk menggunakan benda tajam. Bau darah yang anyir itu tercium di Hidungku, aku tak mampu menahan bau darah yang amis. Aku menutup Hidung dan Mulutku dengan kedua tanganku.

Aku berusaha menahan diriku agar aku tidak berteriak. Aku mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak jatuh, atapun pingsan karena melihat yang ada di depanku. Baru pertama kali ini.. A..aku.. Me..melihat pemandangan ini..

Lalu, aku melihat secara samar-samar bahwa matanya yang berwarna Pink itu melihat keatas, dan tiba-tiba matanya melihat kearahku. Aku terkejut. Wajahnya.. Menyeramkan! Dia melihatku dengan melotot dan membuatku semakin ketakutan.

Lalu, aku melihat ada seorang Gadis dengan rambut Twintail. Tapi, aku tidak melihat Gadis itu dengan jelas, karena terlihat samar-samar, karena memang aku masih ada di depan pintu tetapi aku sudah masuk ke dalam tetapi tidak masuk lebih dalam karena aku sangat takut. Gadis Twintail itu memegang pipi Perempuan berambut Panjang Pink itu, lalu aku melihat secara samar-samar bahwa dia menggoreskan pisau di pipi Perempuan itu. Aku kembali menelan air ludahku.

Lalu, Gadis itu memotong leher Perempuan itu. Leher Perempuan itu lepas dan darahnya bercipratan kemana-mana. Bau anyir darah semakin menusuk di Hidungku, aku kembali menutup Hidungku dengan Tanganku. Leher Perempuan berambut panjang Pink itu, tersenyum mengerikan kearahku. Ahh! Leherku tercekat, rasanya ingin berteriak. Berteriak saat melihat Perempuan itu yang kepalanya telah lepas dari tubuhnya, tersenyum mengerikan kearahku, dan lidah nya pun tetap menjulur ke luar.

Gadis Twintail itu mengangkat Pisau besar itu yaitu Pisau Daging. Lalu, samar-samar dia menyeringai.

"Sekarang.. Giliranmu," ucap Gadis Twintail itu yang melangkah menuju kearahku. Aku mundur, takut, keringat jatuh di pelipisku. Nuansa menyeramkan kurasakan. Baru pertama kali aku melihat seperti dan merasakan seperti ini. Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat, napasku tersengal-sengal karena ketakutan, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku karena aku benar-benar ketakutan. Mataku terbelalak melihat Gadis Twintail itu. Tak kusadari aku tersandung dan aku terjatuh. Gadis Twintail itu menyeringai lalu tertawa. Mengangkat Pisau Daging itu tinggi-tinggi. Aku takut, takut! Badanku bergetar dengan hebat, keringat terus jatuh di pelipisku. Ada bulir-bulir bening yang ada di mataku, lalu jatuh. A..aku me..menangis? Aku menangis karena ketakutan? Apa ini? Ke-kenapa aku menangis? Aku ketakutan sampai menangis. Aku menangis terisak-isak. Seseorang tolonglah aku.. Seseorang.. TOLONG AKU!

"Mati kau! Hahahahahahah,"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

-OoO-

"HUAHHHHHHH!"

"Len?! Kau sudah bangun? Kenapa kau berteriak?"

…E..eh..?

-OoO-

Gomen kalau Chapter ke tiga nya aneh dan juga aku putus sampai disini dulu.. Gomenansai karena aku Update nya agak lama, soalnya aku lagi keasikan main osu! XD #eh?

Oh ya, kalau ada kesalahan tolong dikasih tau ya! Dan juga, kalau Chapter ke-tiga nya aneh dan pendek, maaf! Gomenansai..! Baiklah, cukup disini dulu ya! Saia mau cari ide dulu buat Chapter 4 nya.. XD

Okey, jangan lupa Review nya ya! :3


	4. Chapter 4, Sebuah Cermin Bagian 1

Akhirnyaaa! Saia bisa update juga! :3

Gomenne, saia updatenya lama, maklum saia lagi cari ide dulu, heheheheh.. :3

Oh ya, yang sudah Review cerita saja ini, saia sangatt senang sekali! Arigatou yang sudah mau me-review cerita saia!

Baiklah, lansung ke Disclaimer~!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya nya Yamaha  
Pairing: Len x ..? *Saia belum tau*  
Rated: T ke M ..? (M untuk Gore)  
Warning: OOC, Typo(s), aneh, dll.

Summary: "Selamat datang di Dunia Kematian" Jika Kematian menjemputmu, apakah kau mau masuk ke dalamnya atau pergi dari Dunianya dan-

Maaf jika cerita saia sama dengan punya anda, tapi ini cerita murni dari pikiran saia kok..

.

Dunia Kematian

By: Yui Scarlet

.

Chapter 4, Sebuah Cermin [Bagian 1]

_"HUAHHHHHHH!"_

_"Len?! Kau sudah bangun? Kenapa kau berteriak?"_

…_E..eh..?_

…E..eh..? Tadi itu.. Hanya mimpi? Tapi.. Kok mimpinya seperti asli dan benar-benar nyata ya? Aku kembali mengingat-ingat mimpi itu, aku.. Melihat seorang Perempuan berambut panjang Pink yang telah mati dengan kepalanya dipenggal oleh Pisau Besar.. Dan itu yang aku lihat seperti benar-benar nyata. Aneh sekali.. Dan juga, bau darah begitu nyata pas aku menghirup bau anyir darah itu. Dan juga.. Siapa ya Perempuan berambut Pink itu? Dan juga.. Siapa yang memenggal Perempuan berambut Pink itu? Gadis Twintail itu.. Siapa ya? Ukh! Aku benar-benar bingung! Membuat kepalaku sakit saja!

"Argghhhh!" aku mengacak-acak rambutku dengan Frustasi. Hhh.. Ada apa sih sebenarnya? Dan oh, oh! Apa itu 'Dunia Kematian'? Waktu aku mau Pingsan dengan masih agak sadar, aku melihat seorang Perempuan berambut Twintail, matanya merah, dan wajahnya mirip Miku. Jangan bilang itu Miku? Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin itu Miku! Kalau tidak salah, mata Miku itu kan bewarna Hijau Tosca seperti warna rambutnya! Tidak mungkin itu Miku. Dan juga.. Kalau tidak salah.. Dia berbicara..

_"Datanglah ke Dunia kematianku, Len,"_

_"Datanglah, datanglah.. Aku menunggumu.."_

Ada yang aneh dengan kata-kata itu.. Bisakah seseorang beritahu aku apa maksud dari kata-kata itu?

"Len! Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar! Kenapa kau tadi berteriak, Len?" ucap Piko sambil melihatku dengan khawatir, aku mengedipkan mataku. Lalu tersenyum kearahnya.

"Piko..?" panggilku dengan ragu-ragu. Piko menatapku dengan bingung.

"Ada apa, Len?" tanya Piko sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Aku menelan air ludahku.

"Dimana.. Rin..?" tanyaku kepada Piko yang ternyata aku sadar bahwa disampingku tidak ada sosok Perempuan mungil yang manis itu. Piko menggelengkan kepala, membuatku kecewa.

"Humm.. Rin itu kembaranmu kan? Kok dia tidak datang untuk melihatmu ya? Padahal kau tadi Pingsan dan seisi kelas menjadi Panik," ucap Piko sambil menopang dagunya. Aku menghela napas. Aku memijit pelipisku. Rin.. Kenapa kau tidak melihatku disini? Padahal, aku tadi mendadak pingsan karena rasa sakit yang menusuk di Kepalaku, tetapi.. Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau kesini melihatku? Apakah kau marah sampai seperti ini? Apakah kau menghiraukanku dan tidak khawatir padaku? Pertanyaan itu mengelilingi kepalaku. Aku Frustasi karena tingkah Rin yang aneh. Ada apa sih dengannya? Hatiku aku sakit dan hancur. Padahal.. Rin itu kan kembaranku, biasanya jika aku pingsan seperti ini, pasti dia akan khawatir denganku. Tetapi.. Kenapa sekarang dia tidak khawatir denganku? Rasanya.. Aku ingin menangis.. Hatiku perih.. Sakit..

"Len, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Piko menatapku khawatir. Ah, aku menatap Piko. Piko, kau seperti menggantikan posisi Rin saja.. Aku menghela napas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Wajahmu pucat, apakah kau istirahat saja disini? Kalau iya, aku bisa menemanimu disini,"

Aku menatap Piko. Aku rasanya ingin berterima kasih dengannya. Baru saja aku berteman dengannya, dia sudah khawatir denganku. Aku senang, meskipun di hatiku masih sakit karena terus memikirkan tingkah Rin yang benar-benar beda dengan Rin yang kukenal.

"Tidak usah, aku mau kembali ke kelas saja," ucapku bangkit dari tempat tidurku.

"Kamu yakin, Len? Apakah kamu sudah baikan?" tanya Piko sekali lagi untuk mempastikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Aku menganggukan kepalaku. Piko menghela napas.

"Oh, baiklah.." ucapnya kemudian dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ayo kita ke Kelas!" ajakku kepada Piko, Piko hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti aku keluar dari ruang UKS.

-OoO-

Aku segera duduk di bangku ku karena kaki ku lelah berjalan dan juga entah kenapa tubuhku lemas dan juga rasa sakit di Kepalaku masih terasa. Tapi, aku tetap memaksakan diri untuk kembali ke kelas. Daripada aku di UKS, hanya tidur saja, kan bosan! Masih mendinglah menatap Pelajaran, eh tapi sama saja deh.

Sepertinya wajahku pucat, ya tentu saja. Badanku semakin lemas saja, aku tidak mau Pingsan lagi dan bermimpi tentang itu lagi! Tidak akan!

Hmm.. Mimpi tadi.. Masih tergiang dikepala ku. Pertanyaan memenuhi di pikiranku. Apa sih Dunia Kematian itu? Dan juga.. Siapa Perempuan berambut Pink itu? Hmm.. Ditambah lagi rasa penasaranku, yaitu siapa sih Gadis yang bawa Pisau Besar yang ada di mimpiku itu? Wajahnya mengerikan saat dia membunuh Perempuan berambut Pink itu dan juga aku! Shhh, aku jadi ngeri saat kembali mengingat kejadian Mimpiku itu.

Entah kenapa, pertanyaan siapa Perempuan berambut Pink itu, siapa Gadis Twintail itu dan apa itu Dunia Kematian, pertanyaan itu mengelilingi pikiranku. Dan juga, aku penasaran dengan jawaban itu. Dan satu hal lagi, kenapa aku harus memimpikan itu?

Hhh.. Sudahlah, lupakan dulu saja Mimpi itu dan Pertanyaan yang ada di pikiranku. Membuat kepala ku makin sakit saja.

Oh iya, Rin.. Dimana ya? Kok dia tidak ada di Bangku nya? Hmm.. Mungkin dia ke Kamar Mandi.

Aku menaruh tanganku di bawah kolong Meja.

…E..ehh..?

Aku segera meraih sebuah benda yang kurasakan di tanganku saat aku menaruh tanganku di Kolong meja itu. Sebuah.. Cermin? Cermin siapa ini? Kok bisa ada di Kolong mejaku ya? Ah, mungkin anak Perempuan yang mungkin saat aku di UKS, tempat dudukku dijadikan tempat dandanan oleh mereka, karena memang tempat duduk ku paling Pojok. Mungkin ini ketinggalan Cerminnya. Tapi.. Ada yang beda.. Bentuk dan hiasan Cermin ini.. Humm..

Cermin bulat, yang biasa-biasa saja, tapi bentuk dan hiasannya seperti.. Model lama. Dengan Pita besar berwarna Merah Darah menghiasi di sisi Cermin, dan pegangan Cerminnya bermotif bunga Mawar yang berwarna Merah, yang cocok dengan Pita nya. Hmm.. Bagus juga Cermin ini, aku bawa pulang saja ah buat koleksi (Eh?)

Lalu, diam-diam aku memasukkan Cermin itu ke dalam tas ku. Tentu saja, agar tidak ada yang tau. Kalau ada yang tau, pasti mereka bilang aku Banci. Akhirnya aku sudah memasukkan Cermin itu ke dalam tasku.

Aku ingin membawa Cermin itu karena Cermin itu bagus. Sepertinya itu seperti Hiasan melainkan sebuah Cermin. Aku tersenyum sendiri membayangkan Cermin itu. Ada sesuatu yang aneh padaku.. Entahlah.. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

-OoO-

Kringgg.. Kringgg.. Kringgg

Bel pulang pun telah berbunyi. Semua murid-murid membereskan buku dan alat tulis mereka di tas mereka masing-masing, dan segera mendesak untuk keluar kelas dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang karena rasa capek dan lelah di tubuh mereka. Begitu juga denganku. Karena gara-gara pingsan tadi membuat tubuhku menjadi lemas, jadi ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"Ah, akhirnya! Pulang juga," ucapku sambil merenggangkan badanku karena lelah. Ah, baru saja masuk Sekolah baru, hari ini sudah ada pelajaran Matematika! Sial! Hhh, aku menghela napas karena lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat untuk pulang ke Rumah.

Aku membereskan peralatan belajarku tadi seperti Buku dan Alat tulis di tas ku, lalu menggendongkan tas ransel itu ke punggungku. Lalu aku menghampiri Rin yang sedang membereskan buku pelajarannya ke tas ranselnya. Aku tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sudah siap pulang, Rin?" tanyaku lembut dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hn," ucap Rin singkat yang masih tanpa ekspresi itu. Dan dia tidak melihat sedikit pun kearahku. Matanya masih sibuk melihat kearah buku yang dibereskannya. Aku kecewa, ternyata Rin masih dengan sikapnya itu, aku kira dia sudah kembali ceria saat aku melihat dia tadi waktu keluar kelas waktu istirahat. Ternyata tidak. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Len, pulang bersama yuk?" ucap seseorang yang ku kenal, aku menoleh kearah suara itu. Ternyata Piko. Aku tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Ayo, kita pulang bersama-sama, 'kan lebih seru! Ya 'kan Rin?" ucapku bersemangat kepada Rin. Rin tampaknya menghiraukanku, lalu dia lansung berjalan sambil mendorong ku. Aku kaget dengan perlakuan Rin.

"R-Rin..?" tanyaku lirih, Rin menatapku sebentar, aku melihat matanya. Matanya. Aneh sekali. Lalu, dia membalikkan badannya lagi dan lansung berjalan meninggalkan aku. Aku terkejut dengan perilaku Rin. Rin.. Hari ini aneh! Aneh!

"L-Len? Kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Piko sambil memegang pundakku. Aku menatap Piko sedih, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja.." ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku karena memang aku benar-benar khawatir sama Rin.

"Rin Kok begitu ya..?" tanya Piko bingung.

"Entahlah," ucapku lalu aku berjalan keluar kelas. Piko mengikutiku dari belakang.

Rin.. Ada.. Apa denganmu..?

.

.

"Ah, ternyata kita beda arah ya?" tanya Piko cemberut saat mengetahui bahwa aku pulang melewati arah kanan, sedangkan dia kearah kiri. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Iya.. Kalau begitu, kita berpisah sampai disini saja ya.." ucapku lalu melambaikan tangan kearah Piko. Piko membalas lambaian ku dan pulang kearah kiri. Aku berpisah di depan Sekolah ini. Dan kami pun saling memunggungi dan lalu berjalan.

Di perjalanan pulang, aku memikirkan Rin. Ya, memikirkan Rin. Rin itu hari ini aneh sekali. Kenapa ya? Aku bingung sendiri dengan tingkahnya. Jika dekat dengan Kaito-senpai seperti tadi, dia menjadi ceria dan semangat, sedangkan dekat denganku, dia memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi dan selalu menghiraukan aku. Hhh.. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah karena kejadian yang tadi pagi..

Ah iya. Dimana ya Rin? Kok dia cepat sekali sampai di Rumah? Padahal kan, jarak antara Rumahku dengan Sekolah lumayan jauh. Hmm.. Aneh.. Ah, palingan dia jalan-jalan dulu sama Kaito-senpai. Biarlah, yang penting Rin baik-baik saja.

Deg!

"Ah?" aku merasakan detak jantung ku sendiri. Ke..kenapa.. Ya? Seperti di Kelas tadi. Apakah.. Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu?

Eh? Ada seseorang yang berjalan mendahuluiku. Gadis berambut Twintail dengan warna Hijau Tosca.. Ah! Itu Miku!

Aku segera berlari menghampiri Miku, lalu, aku memegang pundak Miku.

"Mi-Miku!" ucapku dan lansung berhenti, Miku pun ikut berhenti. Ah, aku sadar bahwa tanganku memegang pundaknya Miku. Wajahku memerah. Lalu, aku lansung melepaskan tanganku dari pundak Miku. Miku menatapku.

"Ada.. Apa?" tanya nya datar. Entah kenapa, suasana saat dia berbicara seakan tiba-tiba tubuhku dingin dan terkesan menyeramkan. Aku tersontak dan lansung agak menjauhinya karena ada perasaan aneh. Miku menatapku sebentar, lalu dia kembali berjalan. Aku hanya diam menatap punggungnya yang lama-lama menghilang karena jarak aku dan Miku sudah jauh. Ukh, entah kenapa.. Tadi saat aku melihat Miku dan saat dia berbicara.. Entah kenapa suasan menjadi mencekam dan juga menjadi terkesan menyeramkan. Sampai-sampai tubuhku menjadi dingin dan aku sedikit menjauhinya.. Aneh.. Sekali..

Aku kembali melanjutkan berjalan ku menuju Rumahku.

.

.

"Tadaima," ucapku saat aku membuka pintu rumahku. Sepi. Mungkin Rin belum sampai di Rumahnya. Mudah-mudahan Rin cepat pulangnya. Aku sudah benar-benar khawatir di sepanjang jalan tadi. Aku membuka sepatuku, lalu menaruhnya di Rak sepatu dengan Pintu Rumahku. Lalu, aku menutup Pintuku. Aku segera naik ke tangga menuju kamarku yang ada di lantai atas. Aku segera masuk ke kamar ku, lalu menutupnya dengan kencang. Aku benar-benar marah! Marah! Aku marah sama Rink arena sifatnya yang aneh itu! Aku sudah mulai kesal dengan sifatnya itu. Yang seolah-olah menghiraukan aku dan bersikap dingin, memang aku sangat sedih Rin melakukan semuanya itu padaku, tapi lama-lama aku kesal juga dengan sikap marahnya padaku yang berlebihan! Tentu saja!

Aku mengacak-acak rambut Honey Blonde ku, lalu aku merebahkan badanku di atas kasurku. Hhh, entah kenapa.. Rasanya.. Ingin sekali aku bunuh Rin! Ah, Len! Kau tidak boleh bilang seperti itu! Rin adalah kembaranku yang sangat aku sayangi, hanya dialah satu-satunya keluargaku! Ayah dan Ibu telah meninggalkan aku dan Rin! Dan aku harus melindungi Rin, bukan membunuhnya! Len, berpikirlah dengan jernih!

"Akh!" aku pun sudah kesal, benar-benar kesal.

Ah iya, aku lupa. Cermin itu.. Aku mengambil Tas ku, lalu aku membuka tas ku, tanganku meraih sebuah Cermin yang indah itu. Lalu, aku melihatnya.

Di cermin itu, ada bayanganku. Ya, bayanganku. Aku tertawa sendiri. Entah kenapa lucu aku melihat wajah ini. Entah kenapa.. Aku terpesona dengan Cermin ini.

Ngingggg..

Ahhh! Badanku.. Kenapa.. Menjadi.. Dingin? Dan udara di kamar tidurku mendadak menjadi dingin? Padahal, aku tidak menyalakan AC. Dan juga.. Suasananya menjadi mencekam dan menjadi menyeramkan. Apakah ada Mahluk Halus di dalam kamar ku? Aku menjadi merinding, ketakutan mulai memenuhi pikiranku. Aku menelan air ludahku.

"Ahhhhh!" tiba-tiba aku memecahkan Cermin itu. Tadi.. Ya, tadi! Ada banyangan anak kecil, ya, anak kecil! Dengan darah di tubuhnya, dan wajahnya yang menyeramkan dan menyeringai. Aku ketakutan. Aku mau keluar! Keluar! Aku takut!

Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidurku menuju pintu kamarku.

Glek!

Entah ini mimpi atau bukan, aku melihat sesosok anak kecil yang tadi kulihat di cermin. Aku mundur ketakutan. Keringat jatuh di pelipisku. Lidahku bergetar. Badanku jadi panas dingin. Karena melihat sesosok anak kecil yang ada di hadapanku ini.

Anak kecil itu memakai baju sekolah anak TK, dengan cermin yang tadi kupecahkan ada di tangan kanannya. Rambut anak kecil itu Hitam, rambutnya diikat dua kebawah, dengan ikat rambut berbentuk buah Ceri. Tapi.. Wajah anak kecil itu.. Penuh darah, mata kiri nya hilang, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah dan air liur, tubuh nya lecet, Perut anak kecil itu terbuka dan menampilkan usus yang sudah tidak teratur bentuknya, dan yang paling menjijikkan ada belatung di perut anak kecil itu yang menampilkan usus yang sepertinya sudah busuk. Wajah anak kecil itu sudah tidak terbentuk. Darah dimana-mana, di wajahnya dan ditubuhnya.

Bau, itulah yang kucium dari hidungku. Bau busuk yang sangat busuk aku cium menusuk hidungku. Seketika aku muntah karena tidak tahan dengan baunya. Dan, setelah aku muntah, aku menutup hidung dan mulutku dengan tanganku. Anak kecil itu menghampiriku dengan perlahan-lahan. Tubuhku membeku saat anak kecil itu menghampiriku.

"Ma-mau apa kau! Pe-pergi!" ucapku ketakutan. Anak kecil itu hanya tersenyum kecil lalu berubah menjadi menyeringai. Bau busuk itu makin menyengat di hidungku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan bau itu.

"_Ikut aku, Len-nii, ke Dunia Kematian!"_ ucap anak kecil itu dengan suara yang menyeramkan. Badanku makin bergetar. Tak terkendali karena terlalu ketakutan. Apa lagi Dunia Kematian? Apa lagi itu! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti! Pergilah! Jangan ganggu aku! Aku tidak mau ke Dunia Kematian! Pergilah!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" anak kecil itu berteriak dengan sangat keras.

Ugh!

Seketika, tubuhku menjadi lemas dan lemah, lalu aku menutup mataku.

_Ada.. Apa.. Sebenarnya..?_

-oOo-

Yup, akhirnya saia update juga! Gomenansai, saia update nya lama. Soalnya, otak saia mau refresing dulu sekalian mau cari ide nya.. Gomenne kalau ceritanya agak aneh.. Saya putus dulu sampai sini, karena saia mau buat kalian penasaran! #Plakkk!

Cerita selanjutnya akan ada di Chapter selanjutnya! Jangan lupa baca ya! :3

Baiklah, jangan lupa Review dari kalian ya! :3

Arigatou Gozaimasu!


	5. Chapter 5, Sebuah Cermin Bagian 2

Huuuaaaaaa! Gomenansai Minna-sama! Saia update nya lamaaaaaa sekali! Gomenansai! *bow*  
Huuueeee, saia udah lama banget gak update ni Fanfic sampai berdebu.. Sekali lagi Gomenansaii~!

Oh ya, saia ingin bilang terima kasih kepada kalian yang masih mau membaca Fanfic ini..! Dan juga me review nya..! *nebar" bunga*

Sekali lagi saia minta maaf ya!

Ah, kita lansung aja ke Story~!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya nya Yamaha  
Pairing: Len x ..? *Saia belum tau*  
Rated: T ke M ..? (M untuk Gore)  
Warning: OOC, Typo(s), aneh, dll.

Summary: "Selamat datang di Dunia Kematian" Jika Kematian menjemputmu, apakah kau mau masuk ke dalamnya atau pergi dari Dunianya dan-

Maaf jika cerita saia sama dengan punya anda, tapi ini cerita murni dari pikiran saia kok..

.

Dunia Kematian

By: Yui Scarlet

.

Chapter 5, Sebuah Cermin [Bagian 2]

"Ibu!" panggil seorang Gadis Kecil yang manis sedang membawa sesuatu di tangan mungilnya, sebuah Cermin. Gadis kecil itu berlari-lari kecil untuk menemui Ibu tersayang di kamarnya. Gadis kecil itu tak henti-henti nya memanggil nama Ibu nya. Gadis kecil itu menyunggingkan senyuman manis di bibir kecilnya itu. Ah, gadis kecil itu akhirnya sudah berada di depan kamar tidur Ibu nya. Tangan kecil nya meraih kenop pintu, lalu memutarnya dan pintu terbuka. Gadis kecil itu masuk sambil memanggil Ibu nya.

"Ibu!" panggilnya lagi dan dia mendekati sang Ibu yang sedang terbaring lemas di Kasurnya. Gadis kecil itu kembali tersenyum dan memanggil Ibu nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat keluar dari kamarku!" ucap Ibu nya membentak gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil itu agak kecewa, namun dia kembali tersenyum. Lalu, dia memberikan Cermin itu yang ada di tangan nya ke Ibu nya.

"Ibu.. Aku ingin sekali memberikan Ibu Cermin ini!" ucap gadis kecil itu ceria dan menunjukkan Cermin yang bisa dikatakan sederhana, tapi bagus untuk dilihat. Dengan Pita Besar berwarna Merah Darah di sisi Cerminnya, lalu pegangan Cermin nya bermotif bunga Mawar Merah. Gadis kecil itu berharap bahwa Ibu nya mau menerima Cerminnya. Ternyata..

"Pergi kau dari kamarku! Aku tak mau melihat wajahmu disini! Cepat pergi! Aku tak butuh Cermin itu! Pergi!" ucap Ibu nya marah lalu melemparkan bantal ke gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil itu jatuh lalu, gadis kecil itu kesakitan. Gadis kecil itu menahan air matanya.

"Ma..maaf Ibu.. Ka-kalau aku me..menggangu, Ibu.." ucapnya lirih dan berusaha menahan air matanya yang akan keluar. Tapi, sang Ibu tidak merasa kasihan sama sekali kepada gadis kecil itu, malah, Ibu nya melemparkan bantal lagi kearah gadis kecil itu dengan keras.

"PERGI KAU!" ucap Ibu nya marah tak terkendali, Gadis kecil itu bangkit dari jatuhnya, lalu pergi dari kamar Ibu nya dengan berlari-lari. Lalu, bulir-bulir bening mulai terlihat di mata Coklat milik sang Gadis tersebut.

-OoO-

Tik.. Tok.. Tik.. Tok..

"_Bangunlah, Len-nii.."_

"Arrrgghhhh!" aku terbangun. Lalu, aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Napasku terengah-engah, jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Badanku gemetar, pikiranku kacau.

"A-apakah i..itu.. Mimpi..?" tanyaku pada diri ku sendiri. Gadis kecil yang menyeramkan itu.. Akh! Aku tak mengerti ini semua! Kenapa harus ada kejadian itu lagi? Bertemu dengan mahluk yang menyeramkan! Akh! Menyebalkan! Aku memijit pelipisku. Pusing aku memikirkannya. Dan juga, Dunia Kematian.. Tempat apa itu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti itu!

"Hiks.." aku mendengar suara tangisan perempuan. Oh, jangan bilang seperti mimpi tadi waktu aku pingsan di Sekolah! Aku tidak mau melihat wajah yang menyeramkan itu dan membuatku ketakutan sampai menangis! Ayolah, aku benci ini!

"Ke-kenapa ya.. Hiks.." tunggu sebentar! Ini menangis nya sambil berbicara. Oh, mungkin mahluk itu bisa berbicara! Ya, pasti bisa berbicara! Aku memperhatikan baik-baik tangisan itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa kasihan dengan suara tangisan itu. Lalu, aku mencari asal suara tangisan itu. Aku mendengar suara tangisan itu dibalik semak dimana aku sedang berada mungkin di antara semak-semak. Aku membuka semak-semak yang menghalangiku dengan kedua tanganku. Lalu, aku terkejut.

Seorang Perempuan kecil sedang memeluk lututnya sambil menangis. Aku kasihan dengan anak kecil itu. Tangannya yang mungil itu memegang sebuah Cermin yang sangat tidak asing.. Cermin itu..

Ukh!

Aku memegang dadaku. Uhh, kenapa dadaku tiba-tiba sakit ya? Sakit sekali.. Sakitnya memenuhi ruang dadaku. Aku kembali melihat cermin yang ada di tangan anak itu. Cermin itu.. Cermin yang aku temukan di kolong meja ku. Aku sekarang ingat dan bentuk Cermin itu.. Akhhh! Cermin itu!

Aku mundur beberapa langkah. Lalu, anak kecil itu menoleh kearahku, tapi.. Bola matanya tidak melihat kearahku. Aneh. Aku mencoba mengikuti arah pandangan anak kecil itu. Ah, ternyata ke sebuah bunga Mawar merah yang berada di sampingku. Lalu, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil Bunga itu. Lalu, dia dekatkan bunga Mawar itu ke hidungnya, lalu mencium aroma bunga Mawar itu.

Tapi.. Kok aneh ya? Dia tidak mengetahui ku? Maksudnya.. Apakah.. Dia tidak mengetahui kehadiranku? Aku memperhatikan secara saksama penampilan anak kecil itu.

Degh!

Anak kecil itu.. Mirip dengan..!

Aku lansung mundur dan aku terjatuh kebelakang. Mataku terbelalak. Anak kecil itu.. Mirip dengan.. Anak kecil yang ada di kamarku dan kutemui di kamarku! Ta..tapi, ke..kenapa dia ada disini..?!

Aku menatap kaget dan aku membelalakkan mataku. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali!

Ukh, kepalaku sakit saat aku mengingat itu semua. Ah sudahlah, aku tidak usah mengingat itu semua. Yang terpenting aku harus tau mengapa aku ada disini dan bertemu dengan Gadis yang.. Menyeramkan itu..

"Hiks.. Ibu.." aku mendengarkan isakan tangisan gadis kecil itu, air matanya jatuh dan membasahi bunga mawar merah yang berada di tangan mungilnya. Aku, jadi kasihannya dengannya. Dia kenapa ya menangis..?

"Len-nii.. Aku tau kau ada disana,"

Degh!

Tubuhku bergetar, mataku terbelalak melihat gadis kecil yang berada di depanku ini. Kukira dia tidak bisa melihatku.. Te..ternyata.. Di..dia bisa melihatku!

"Ke..kenapa.." bibirku bergetar ketakutan. Aku melihat gadis kecil itu tersenyum kearahku, tapi senyumannya terlihat mengerikan. Wajah gadis kecil itu tidak buruk rupa seperti yang kulihat dikamarku, dan juga baju nya tidak ada darah sama sekali, gadis kecil itu seperti gadis kecil biasanya. Berbeda sekali yang kulihat di kamarku. Sebenarnya.. Siapa sih dia..? Apakah.. Ada hubungan cerita tentang anak kecil itu..?

"Len-nii.. Aku akan memberitau sesuatu tentang Dunia Kematian.. Sekarang.. Kau sudah ada di dunia itu.." gadis kecil itu berkata dengan datar, seketika wajahnya yang imut itu berubah menjadi wajah yang menyeramkan, wajahnya seperti yang kutemui di kamarku! Wajahnya penuh dengan darah, sama seperti yang kutemui di kamar.. Aku juga mencium bau busuk itu lagi. Aku menutup hidung dan mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku mundur dari tubuh gadis kecil itu. Lalu, gadis kecil itu menyeringai.

"Selamat datang.. Len-nii.. Kau tidak akan bisa pergi dari dunia ini, tidak akan.."

Ngiinggggg..

Ukh! Saat aku mendengar ucapan gadis kecil itu tentang Dunia Kematian itu, seketika kepalaku berdenging lagi dan kepala ku makin sakit. Pandangan mataku gelap.. Semuanya.. Gelap..

_Aku.. Ada di Dunia Kematian..? Apa maksudnya itu? Aku tidak bisa pergi.. Dari dunia itu.. Mungkinkah.. Aku terikat dengan semacam itu..?_

-OoO-

"Rin..?" entah apa yang kulihat, aku melihat sesuatu di depanku. Ya, seorang perempuan berambut pendek sebahu, dengan warna rambutnya Honey Blonde, sama seperti ku. Tapi, aku melihat perempuan itu hanya punggungnya karena dia membelakangiku. Tapi.. Itu mirip dengan kembaranku sendiri, Rin.

"Rin..!" aku berusaha menggapai Rin, tapi entah kenapa, semakin aku berjalan mendekati Rin, semakin jauh Rin dari hadapanku.

"Nii-chan.. Tolong.. Aku.." ucap Rin yang kudengar secara samar-samar. Dari nada bicaranya terdengar seperti orang menangis.

"RIN..!"

Seketika, semuanya menjadi gelap. Seiring Rin yang menghilang dari hadapanku.

-OoO-

Akh!

Aku membuka mataku dengan cepat. Keringatku mengucur dengan deras. Napasku terengah-engah. Rin.. Rin.. Dia dalam keadaan bahaya! A..aku harus menolongnya!

"Rin.." ucapku lirih, kemudian ada sesuatu yang menyentuh di pundakku.

"Len-nii.. Akan kuceritakan sesuatu kepadamu," suara ini.. Suara anak kecil tadi..! Aku tersontak dan lansung mendorong anak kecil itu. Rasa amarah kembali memuncak. Darahku serasa naik ke kepalaku.

"HENTIKAN..! JIKA KAU SUKA MEMAINKAN AKU, AKU MOHON.. Jangan libatkan Rin!" ucapku dengan marah. Aku menatap tajam kearah gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Bukan aku.. Tapi.. Memang kakak perempuan berambut Honey Blonde itu sudah terjebak, tau.." ucapnya dengan tertawa. Amarahku kembali memuncak, lalu, aku menendang tubuh anak kecil itu dengan keras. Aku tak bisa menahan ini semuanya..!

Gadis kecil itu nampaknya kesakitan, darah keluar dari mulutnya yang mungil, lalu kembali tersenyum menyeringai.

"Aku suka Len-nii.. Karena sifat Len-nii yang selalu diincar oleh mereka yang di Dunia Kematian,"

…Hah..? A..apa ma..maksudnya..?!

Seketika, emosi ku hilang. Takut yang sekarang menghantuiku.. A..apa.. Ma..maksudnya..!

"A..aku.. Ti..tidak me..mengerti a..apa yang kau ma..maksud.." ucapku bergetar dan mataku terbelalak melihat gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil itu tertawa.

"Len-nii akan mengetahui sendiri," ucapnya dengan datar lalu menjitlat tangannya yang penuh darah. Tubuhku bergetar. Apa maksudnya ini? APA MAKSUDNYA..!

Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali.. Aku mohon.. Hentikan ini semua..!

"Sekarang, aku akan memberitahu Len-nii.. Tentang penderitaan di Dunia Kematian.."

Glek!

Pranggggg!

Hah..? Pemandangan dimata ku berubah. Dari yang aku hanya melihat gadis kecil sekarang aku melihat sebuah pecahan piring yang dibanting. Yang membanting piring itu ada seorang Ibu tua yang sepertinya tubuhnya lemas, melemparkan piring ke gadis kecil yang sangat kukenal. Siapa gadis kecil itu..? Gadis kecil yang memberitahu aku tentang Dunia Kematian dan muncul secara tiba-tiba di Kamarku. Tetapi, Gadis kecil itu berbeda dengan Gadis kecil yang biasanya kutemui. Dia seperti gadis kecil biasa seperti gadis kecil lainnya. Berbeda yang kulihat di kamar.

Aku melihat gadis kecil itu memeluk tubuhnya dan sepertinya menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya karena pecahan piring itu menggores kulit putihnya.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MAKAN BODOH! KALAU AKU TIDAK MAU, TIDAK USAH PAKSA AKU..!" teriak Ibu itu dengan kencang dan memarahi gadis kecil itu. Apakah, Ibu itu Ibu nya gadis kecil itu?

"Ta..tapi, ka..kalau i..ibu ti..tidak makan, na..nanti i..ibu tidak a..akan sembuh.." ucap Gadis kecil itu dengan ketakutan dan aku mendengar isakan tangisannya. Aku hanya diam melihat itu semua. Ya, aku tau pasti ini hanya Fatamorgana yang nyata.

Aku agak sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Ibu nya itu. Kenapa dia harus memarahi Gadis kecil itu? Padahal kan Gadis kecil itu punya niat baik memberinya makanan.

Nasi terserak kemana-mana di tubuh Gadis kecil itu. Darah mulai membasahi lengannya karena luka itu sangat besar dan banyak darah keluar. Gadis kecil itu menangis, dia terisak-isak. Sementara ibu nya membentak dia dan menendang tubuhnya dengan keras. Kejadian itu.. Mengingat ku akan sesuatu.. Tapi.. Apa ya..?

"MATI KAU, YUKI!" ucap Ibu nya sambil tertawa, lalu mengambil sebuah Pisau terdekat, lalu menusukkan Pisau itu di mata kiri Gadis kecil itu.

Sraaakkkk!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" gadis kecil itu berteriak dengan keras. Matanya yang ditusuk pisau itu mengeluarkan darah banyak. Air mata gadis itu makin deras. Aku yang melihatnya itu memalingkan wajahku. Tak bisa melihat itu semua. Ke..kenapa..? KENAPA IBU NYA ITU MENUSUKKAN PISAU ITU KE MATA GADIS KECIL ITU!

"AHHHHHHHH! SAKIT, SAKIT!" aku menutup telingaku. Tidak tahan mendengar teriakan gadis kecil itu yang sangat sangat kesakitan. Aku mohon.. Hentikan..!

"AKU LEBIH SAKIT DARI MU, YUKI BODOH…!" lalu, Ibu nya menendang tubuh Gadis kecil itu sampai gadis kecil itu itu terjatuh dan makin menangis dengan sangat keras. Kulihat tubuhnya bergetar, matanya yang sebelah kanan membelalak dengan sangat besar. Pisau itu masih menancap di mata kiri gadis kecil itu.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!"

AKU MOHON HENTIKAN..! Ugh! Aku menangis, melihat pemandangan yang baru saja aku lihat. Kenapa? Kenapa Ibu itu sangat kejam sekali dengan Gadis kecil itu?! Pa..padahal.. Gadis kecil itu punya Niat baik memberinya makanan dan supaya agar Ibu nya sembuh! Padahal.. Sepertinya.. Gadis kecil itu sangat menyayangi Ibunya! Tapi kenapa Ibu nya seperti itu..!

Bruk!

Ah! Pemandangaku ini berbeda dengan Pemandangan yang menyakitkan yang kulihat tadi. Sekarang, aku melihat Gadis kecil itu mata kiri nya ditutup oleh perban. Dan kulihat, Gadis kecil itu membawa bunga Mawar merah dan sebuah Cermin itu di tangan mungilnya. Aku berpikir, kenapa Gadis kecil itu tidak habis-habisnya berbaik hati kepada Ibu nya yang jahat itu, padahal, Ibu nya sepertinya tidak suka dengannya. Hhh.. Sayang anak kepada Ibu.. Bukan Ibu sayang kepada anaknya.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku berada di sebuah Kamar. Aku melihat ada seseorang sosok yang sangat aku kenali, seorang Ibu, dan itulah Ibu gadis kecil tadi! Oh ya, sudahlah kalau tidak salah nama gadis kecil itu Yuki. Aku akan memanggilnya Yuki..!

Seketika, aku melihat Yuki yang membawa mawar merah dan cermin itu di tangan mungilnya, di wajahnya, sebuah senyuman polos terlukis di wajahnya yang imut. Aku berpikir sejenak.. Padahal.. Ibu nya sudah sangat kejam sekali dengannya.. Memukulinya dengan piring, menendang nya dan yang paling tragis adalah.. Menusukkan sebuah pisau ke mata kiri anaknya sendiri. Aku tau, mata kiri Yuki buta, tapi Yuki sepertinya sudah memaafkan Ibu nya itu dengan mudah. Kalau aku ada di Posisinya, aku akan membunuh Ibu nya terlebih dahulu meskipun itu menyakitkan. Aku tau, pasti Yuki sangat menyayangi Ibu nya, meskipun Ibu nya membencinya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong.. Kok Ibu nya benci sekali ya dengan Yuki..?

"Bagaimana keadaan Ibu..? Sudah membaik kah? Ini, Yuki mau kasih Ibu ini.." ucap Yuki dengan senang lalu memberi bunga Mawar merah dan cermin itu ke ibu nya. Tapi, seketika Ibu nya bangun dari tidurnya dan mendorong tubuh Yuki dengan kasar. Mataku terbelalak melihat itu. Yuki tampaknya kesakitan. Bunga Mawar merah yang semula indah kini menjadi rusak. Ibu nya menginjak-injak Bunga Mawar itu, lalu Ibu itu melihat kearah cermin itu, Ibu itu hampir saja memecahkan Cermin itu karena Yuki sudah mengambil cermin itu terlebih dahulu. Yuki memegang cermin itu sangat erat.

"Ibu! Aku mohon! Ibu masih bencikah denganku? Apa gara-gara itu semua? Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukan itu Ibu! Dan juga.. Ibu mau memecahkan cermin ini? Cermin ini adalah pemberian Ayah..! Ibu.. Aku mohon," Degh! Aku menatap terbelalak kearah Yuki yang menangis dan bersujud di depan Ibu nya. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa Ibu nya membenci Yuki? Ada apa maksud dibalik ini? Apakah.. Ada masalah yang dibuat Yuki sangat besar sehingga membuat Ibu nya marah..? Beribu-ribu pertanyaan memenuhi di otakku. Aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang terjadi..!

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu! Kau adalah anak busuk yang seharusnya tidak aku pungut kau! Aku bersumpah tidak akan memaafkanmu!" ucap Ibu itu dan mendorong kembali tubuh Yuki sampai terjatuh. Yuki kembali meringis kesakitan karena bekas luka yang ada di lengan nya bergesek dengan lantai. Lalu, Ibu nya mengambil sesuatu, sebuah benda tajam. Aku terbelalak melihat benda tajam itu adalah Kapak. Firasatku mulai tidak enak. Keringat jatuh dari pelipisku. A..apa ya..yang akan terjadi..?!

"MATI KAU!" teriak Ibu Yuki sambil mengangkat Kapak itu tinggi-tinggi. Yuki yang melihat itu dengan mata terbelalak dan Yuki menangis dengan kencang. Ibu nya tertawa seperti orang gila. Yuki yang tau akan terjadi, berusaha untuk bangun, namun tidak bisa. Kedua kakinya telah dipotong lebih dulu menggunakan Kapak yang berada di tangan Ibu nya.

"AHHHHHHH!" Yuki teriak dengan kesakitan, air matanya terus berjatuhan, darah mengucur, dan menodai lantai. Potongan kakinya dilempar ke kasur Ibu nya.

Degh!

He..Hentikan..! Ukh! Sakit sekali kedua kakiku! Aku memegang kedua kakiku. Lalu, aku terjatuh. A..ada apa dengan kakiku?! Sa..sakit sekali! AKHHH! Tubuhku serasa kaku, napasku terengah-engah. He..hentikan..!

"I-IBU!" teriak Yuki sambil kesakitan, Yuki berusaha untuk lari dari Ibu nya dengan cara jalan mengesot dan menuju ke Pintu, terus menangis kesakitan. Tapi, Ibu nya dengan cepat mengayunkan Kapak itu ke tubuh Gadis Mungil itu.

Sraaakkkkkk!

Aku tidak percaya apa yang kulihat. Ibu nya.. Mengayunkan Kapak itu ke kepala Yuki.. Tidak sampai putus.. Tapi menancap di atas kepala Yuki. Mata Yuki menjadi coklat dan bola matanya keatas. Lalu, terjatuh dengan banyak bersimpah darah. Ya.. Di kamar Ibu nya seperti tempat penyiksaan. Darah semua telah menodai sebagian kamar Ibu nya. Tubuh Yuki yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Darah nya yang berwarna merah kental it uterus keluar dari kepalanya dan paha nya yang kakinya sudah terpotong sampai paha. Lalu, Ibu nya berjongkok dan kembali menganyunkan ke perut tubuh. Kapaknya itu mengoyak isi Perut Yuki. Mataku kembali terbelalak saat melihat usus di perut Yuki diambil oleh Ibu nya. Bau usus dan darah aku cium. Serasa perutku terkocok-kocok saat Ibu nya mengambil organ perut di Tubuh mungil Yuki. Seketika, aku muntah karena tidak tahan menciumnya dan melihatnya.

"Yuki sayang~ Maafkan Ibu ya.. Semoga Yuki tenang ya.. HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" ucap Ibu nya sambil tertawa dengan keras. Sangat keras, bagai orang gila. Baju Ibu nya telah ternodai darah Yuki, wajahnya yang agak menua juga terbasahi oleh darah Yuki.

Degh!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" seketika, di kepalaku terasa sangat sakit sekali. Di bagian perut, juga. Serasa perutku di koyak-koyak dan isi perutku di koyak-koyak. AHHHH! SAKIT! SAKIT SEKALI! HENTIKAN! Aku memengang perutku dan kepalaku dengan keras. Air mata mulai mengalir dari mataku. Emosiku memuncak saat melihat adengan itu semua. Sakit sekali! Aku seperti merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Yuki! Apakah.. Aku terhubung dengannya?

Grrrrrr…! Amarahku memuncak. Rasa sakit itu sangat sakit dan sangat menyakitkan. Rasanya aku ingin mengamuk! Awas kau wanita jelek! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu! Ini sangat sakit sekali! Ukhhh! Rasanya aku ingin membunuhnya, mengamuk, dan lalu menghancurkan kepalanya!

"HENTIKAN BODOH!" aku lansung mendorong Ibu Yuki yang entah kenapa aku bisa berada di situ dengan asli, ini kan semua nya Fatamorgana!

Tampaknya Ibu Yuki terkejut melihat aku tiba-tiba mendorong Tubuhnya dengan sangat kasar dan membuat Tubuhnya jatuh. Lalu, aku tersenyum menyeringai. Seketika, mataku yang berwarna Biru Sapphire menjadi Merah.

"Mati kau.. Kau akan merasakan penderitaan Yuki!" ucapku sambil tertawa dan mengambil Kapak yang memang jatuh saat aku mendorong tubuh Ibu nya. Lalu, aku kembali tertawa. Menahan semua rasa sakit itu.

Tampaknya Ibu Yuki hanya diam dan menatap ku ketakutan. Aku tau, badannya bergetar, menatapku dengan terbelalak. Khukhukhu.. Sepertinya ini menyenangkan sekali!

"_Ayo lakukan.. Len-nii.." _

"MATI KAU! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" aku mengayunkan Kapak itu ke kepala Ibu nya lalu memenggal Kepalanya. Tubuhnya yang semula duduk jadi tergeletak tak berdaya. Darahnya muncrat di wajahku. Lalu, aku melihat kepalanya menggelinding di lantai. Aku tersenyum menyeringai. Aku belum puas! BELUM PUAS!  
Aku mengayunkan Kapak itu ke tubuhnya dan mengoyak-oyak Tubuhnya sampai tak terbentuk. Darahnya bermuncrat di wajahku dan bajuku dan hampir semuanya merah di tubuhku. Cairan merah yang kental itu membuatku menjadi semangat untuk menghancurkan tubuhnya menggunakan Kapak ini. Entah aku sadar atau tidak, aku benar-benar membunuhnya.

Setelah aku telah puas dan lelah, aku menunduk. Lalu aku tertawa dengan kencang.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" suara tawaku bergeming di ruangan itu. Ruangan itu.. Semuanya telah ternodai dengan darah. Kamar itu menjadi tempat yang menyeramkan..

-OoO-

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter ini! Bagaimana Horror nya? Sadis atau tidak ya? Gomenansai kalau Horror nya kurang terasa atau Horror nya terlalu sadis.. Entah kenapa saya suka sekali buat adengan pembunuhannya! *ketawa sadis* #Dilempar batu.

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya jelek dan banyak Typo nya.. *bow*

Oh ya, jangan lupa Review ya dari kalian! Review kalian sangat membantu saia.. :3

Okey, jaa nee~ Nanti kita ketemu lagi di Chapter selanjutnya.. :3


End file.
